


When the Body Speaks

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (a tiny bit), Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Breathplay, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Sub Stephen Strange, Tenderness, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: The tattoo started directly on Stephen's first vertebra, fanning out all over his back in elegant lines that were decorative as well as protective, just like his collar.(Established d/s relationship.)





	When the Body Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive!Stephen once again. I'm very fond of him and quite a few other people seem to like him as well so please enjoy the third installment in ths series. The title is from a Song by Depeche Mode (from their divine _Exciter_ Album) because this is a theme for this series now.  
@stephenstrangebingo prompt: _Wings_

The candlelight played across Stephen's exposed back and highlighted the new tattoos beautifully.

"You can touch, you know," Stephen said softly as if he could feel Tony's hesitation. He probably could. "It's all healed now.”

It had been hard, so hard, to resist temptation and keep his hands off Stephen's beautiful skin while he recovered. Tony had used the time to make plans for the first time he could play with his newly decorated lover.

"You look beautiful. Like a fallen angel." He still resisted and hooked a finger into the seamless and magically sealed collar around Stephen's stupidly elegant throat. Stephen followed his light tug and bent backwards to avoid having his breath cut off but finally understood that that was exactly what Tony wanted. Tony only let him go when he stopped breathing entirely before he gently directed his head forwards again and forced him to expose his neck fully.

The tattoo started directly on Stephen's first vertebra, fanning out all over his back in elegant lines that were decorative as well as protective, just like his collar.

They had designed it jointly after Tony had hesitantly brought up the topic of marking him permanently. The magical protection was Stephen's contribution while the exact placement had been Tony's choice to enhance Stephen's already almost otherworldly beauty.

The tattoo itself had been created in Kamar-Taj over a period of days with Stephen held immobile by magical bonds while Tony held on to his hands and they spoke about everything and nothing under the sun. It could have been done faster but Stephen had insisted on doing it the traditional - or right, as he called it - way.

Looking back Tony was forced to concede that it had been the right choice. Despite it bringing more pain for Stephen those intimate days had brought them even closer together. Stephen was truly his now, his body bearing Tony's markings, along with his collar.

"I would have fallen for you." Stephen whispered the words the moment Tony finally dared to touch his skin and traced the line that accentuated his right shoulder blade. "I did. In another timeline. On Vormir."

Tony didn't ask any further questions. Stephen seldom opened up about what he'd seen in the other timelines and he never responded well to actual questions. Besides, Tony could imagine it pretty well from just those few words. He still needed to react somehow, though. "I must have been devastated."

He could hear a slight smile in Stephen's voice. "It had to be a sacrifice of love and I was already wounded and useless. You still tried go argue against it, of course, but in the end, logic won out. You held on to me until the very last possible moment. Your face was the last thing I ever saw."

Tony shivered at the peaceful tone in his voice. It sounded almost like he _liked_ that outcome while Tony didn't want to imagine that timeline at all. "I'm glad you didn't choose that one," he confessed. As much as he still missed Nat, losing Stephen would have been the end for him. He discovered that over those dark days Stephen had been in Mordo's not-so tender care and Tony had thought him dead.

"I couldn't. Thanos wasn't defeated in that one."

A bitter reminder that Stephen would always chose everybody else before his own health or even survival. Tony didn't answer but slowly caressed Stephen's spine. He was still too thin but getting better now that Tony had taken control over his eating and resting habits. Right now, halfway recovered and newly marked up, he truly looked like a freshly fallen angel with broken wings. He bent forwards and pressed a kiss against the point where the tattoo started. "Thank you for giving yourself to me."

Silent laughter shook Stephen's slender frame. "Thank you for taking me. Broken and damaged as I am."

The usual bitterness wasn't there, so Tony decided against protesting. He responded with a soft: "But healing. That's the important part. You're getting better." In body and mind. Stephen had been wearing the collar for over two months now but until recently Tony hadn't deemed him fit enough for the tattoos. That decisions like that, which directly impacted Stephen's body and health, were Tony's to make now had been part of their agreement when their relationship slowly began to morph into this. For a doctor Stephen was really shit at taking care of himself. He once again tugged at the leather to get Stephen to raise his head again. "Up with you. I want to see the light playing over your skin."

He helped Stephen stand up but then took a few steps back to admire the whole picture. Stephen smiled at him and stood up straight, putting each and every one of his attributes on display. 

The stark black lines made an incredible contrast with his pale skin and slender built. He looked ethereal in the glow of the soft candlelight; fragile and strong at the same time. The tattoo covered a lot of the damage done to him and Tony was left speechless at the sheer _beauty _of him.

For the first time in far too long Stephen looked healthy.

"Turn around," he instructed softly. Stephen looked down to the ground in embarrassment but he slowly turned around so that Tony could look at him from all sides. "Head up and look at me, baby. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Stephen complied with a shudder. He still was ashamed of his trembling hands and the scars covering his body as if they were something to hide away instead of a visual confirmation for just how strong and amazing he was.

He was only half-hard, Tony noticed without much surprise. Stephen _hated_ being put on display, old and deep insecurities coming out to play at the most inconvenient of times. If he ever got his hands one the man who'd managed to fuck up Stephen's beautiful, natural, submissiveness and replace it with fear and shame he would _end_ the guy with extreme prejudice.

The front of Stephen's body was undecorated so far. Apart from the collar, a few scars left from surgeries after his accident, and the big one where someone had stabbed him close to the heart, of course. That one had to be covered up, eventually; Tony could barely look at it without panicking. He had begun to make some tentative plans but nothing concrete yet. There was so much else to do first. So much to learn and to discover.

Time to end the torture. "Come here, beloved." He opened his eyes and Stephen willingly came into his embrace, putting his blazing face against Tony's neck and molded his body against Tony's still clothed one.

He put his hand on Stephen's back and imagined that he could feel a slight temperature difference between bare and tattooed skin. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was the magic that infused the ink. He didn't know. Stephen shuddered and moaned softly when Tony's hand wandered down his spine and down to his ass. 

"What do you want, baby?"

"You," Stephen answered after a moment while still hiding his face. "What you promised me."

It took him a moment but when he remembered he smiled. "We can do that. I'd love to."

Back in Kamar-Taj, with the tattoo slowly taking form, he'd promised Stephen to spread him out on his front and just _worship _his back before taking him as slowly as possible. There were no secrets in Kamar-Taj where Stephen was known and accepted for who he was. Tony had been delighted to discover that and had started to sometimes join Stephen on his retreats there. It was always fun and the time away from busy New York did them both a world of good.

"But tell me again." He loved to hear dirty things in Stephen's deep voice and tried to get him to vocalize his desires at every opportunity. 

Another moan and he wordlessly encouraged Stephen by sliding his hand even further down to tease him with barely a fingertip inside of him.

"Don't let me come for the whole night," Stephen repeated what he'd requested while being bound by magic. As always, he was very quiet and Tony could feel the words against his skin more than he could actually hear them. "Fuck me with your cock, your fingers, whatever you want. Just claim me on inside as you did on the outside and let me feel every second of it."

Stephen getting off on not getting off was still a relatively new thing and Tony had been looking forward to testing his limits ever since he requested it. "I can do that," he promised once again. "Tomorrow you'll not be able to move without thinking about me." Stephen would never manage the whole night and they both knew it. It didn't matter. It was still a nice fantasy.

_That _made Stephen rise his head and smile at him with one of the most beautiful expressions Tony had ever seen on his face. He moaned again when Tony pushed just a little bit deeper inside. "On the bed with you," he murmured. "On your front, legs spread apart. Show me what you've got, beautiful."

Stephen made sure to put on a show as he slowly complied and put an extra sway in his steps before he gracefully went to his knees and more or less crawled into position.

"Weight off your hands," Tony instructed softly. The display of Stephen on all fours was wonderful but it must hurt and Tony didn't want that. "Put them into a position you can hold for a while. The Cloak can help you if you want."

In response Stephen stretched out and crossed his wrists over his head. The Cloak, knowing what was expected, floated over and draped itself over Stephen's hands, giving his fingers something soft to hold onto and gently restraining him at the same time.

Stephen shifted around little bit to get as comfortable as possible. He was getting hard again, Tony noted to his satisfaction. Good. He would stay like that for quite a while and it was fun to watch his desperation rise.

"Look at me." Stephen was already struggling to obey but he turned his head towards Tony and watched with barely concealed hunger as Tony quickly stripped down. He laughed when Stephen licked his lips as soon as Tony was naked. "Like what you see?" He put a hand between Stephen's shoulder blades and pressed down. The soft, warm skin felt heavenly.

"You know I do." Stephen moved upwards into his hand for a moment before he relaxed and let himself be pushed down. "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I beg to differ. You should see yourself right now."

A beautiful mind housed in an equally beautiful body, decorated by scars, tattoos and a permanent collar. Utter perfection and Tony had seen more than enough men and women in his life to know that Stephen was the most magnificent of them all. He tugged at the collar for a moment just to see Stephen arch back and stop breathing for a second or two.

"Tony," he whined and forced his head backwards at an insane angle while closing his eyes in pleasure. "Please."

"Shh, patience. You're the one who wanted to take the whole night for this." Tony let go of the collar and guided his head down again with some gentle pressure before he put his hands on Stephen's waist and squeezed, just a bit. A deep moan and closed eyes were his reward.

He had to put him into a corset soon, Tony decided. Something made out of black leather that would accentuate his slender frame and make his waist even slimmer than it already was… Stephen liked it when he had to struggle a little bit to breathe; he would love being confined into a corset, judging by the way he always laced his belts up as tightly as possible. Tony suspected that he did it to feel protected but hadn't had the nerve to ask so far.

"I'm only your humble servant, indulging your every wish," he finished his former thought, shoving the thoughts of Stephen in a corset aside for the moment. He put his hands between Stephen's thighs and exerted a little bit of pressure.

Stephen smiled at that. "I like that. You being mine." He followed the wordless request and spread his legs a little bit more. He was rewarded with one slow caress down the inside of his thigh.

Tony bent down to kiss him on the mouth before he moved onto the bed himself to kneel next to Stephen. "Of course I'm yours. Just like you're mine." He left a trail of kisses over Stephen's neck and shoulder until he was at the starting point of the tattoo. "You can mark me up too, you know?"

He'd thought that it was obvious but the slow, surprised blink his words got him said otherwise. Stephen really was slow on the uptake sometimes. It was Tony's fault, for not making things clearer, he knew. Time for some damage control then. "Think about it. Whatever you want."

He hesitated for a moment, not because he was unsure but because he didn't know how Stephen would react to his words. "I would love to have your mark on my body. To be claimed by you." A gentle reminder that, while not nearly as strong as Stephen's, he had his own submissive tendencies. Which, apart from a few very memorable nights when Stephen had been fired up and in need to be in control, were pretty much buried beneath his dominant ones by now because Stephen needed him that way most of the time.

Almost always, to be truthful.

He could see the protest forming and cut if off by putting two fingers at the same time into Stephen while moving over to straddle him. Stephen could take them easily but the surprise move was enough to short out his brain and stop the useless words. 

"And now it's time for the main event," Tony purred. "I can't wait to finally be inside of you."

"Yes, please." Stephen clenched up around his fingers but a gentle tap against his hip reminded him that this was Tony's show.

"Relax or you won't get more." No pain, never, not if it could be helped. He had to keep his promise to Stephen, even if Stephen himself forgot about it in the heat of passion from time to time.

There was a protesting sound but it was cut short when Tony's fingers slid out of him. Then it morphed into something that sounded more frustrated and needy instead.

"Please. Want you inside of me." Stephen was always especially beautiful when he begged and Tony didn't have it in him to deny him any longer. He slid into Stephen with a groan. It had been a while and he'd missed feeling Stephen all around him, moving up in a desperate attempt to try to get him deeper inside of him.

"Up on your knees," he ordered after only few thrusts. He put one hand on Stephen's hip and the other around his chest, as soon as Stephen had his chest up from the bed. Stephen was strong and flexible enough to do it on his own but Tony liked to hold him and direct his movements. The Cloak still held his hands in a secure hold, making sure that Stephen couldn't hurt himself by accident.

Stephen sank almost all the way down on his cock with a groan and an almost silent curse. It _had_ been a while since Tony had taken him in this position and he was feeling it. "You like this, baby?" he whispered into Stephen's ear and grinned at the shudder he got in return.

"You know I do," Stephen answered while desperately trying to get out of the Cloaks hold but not pushing down like he wanted to. Good. "But please, Tony…"

"What, baby? What do you want?"

There were so many possible answers to that and Tony had heard them all one time or another. But this time Stephen just shuddered, relaxed into Tony's hold and whispered a broken "you". Which meant that playtime was over, Stephen's formidable brain had shut down, and now it was time to end the teasing and take care of him. 

"Shh, I've got you. Just like this, yes." Tony encouraged him with words and touches to sink down until he was fully in Tony's lap; Tony's cock as deep as possible inside of him. "Just breathe and feel it, baby." It was torture to stay still but he wanted Stephen to take a few moments to just feel him, and him alone.

The first few times he'd taken Stephen he'd been more or less a posable doll - so far gone inside his mind out of shame and humiliation instead of pleasure that he'd barely reacted to Tony. It had taken Tony quite some time to break through the old, accidental, conditioning and coax some genuine response out of Stephen. But now? Now Stephen was _breathtaking_. Listening and following Tony's careful and gentle guiding, yes, but also secure enough to just start moving and take what he actually wanted.

Tony didn't want a pretty doll, his to fuck and pose how he wanted, he wanted Stephen to openly enjoy himself and be confident enough to just _take_ what he needed.

Tony had chosen this position today because it gave Stephen lots of control while not requiring much use of his hands at the same time. He kept his hands on Stephen's hips to stabilize him but didn't even try to slow him down when he began to fuck himself on Tony's dick, moaning and pleading with every movement.

After a few frantic minutes Tony put his right hand on Stephen's stomach, just above his hard and leaking cock. Stephen stilled at the silent command and Tony rewarded him with a gently bite where neck met shoulder. "Do you want my hand?" he asked while stroking Stephen's belly. "Or do you want to ride me until you come on your own?"

Decisions, decisions. He could almost hear Stephen's last few braincells as they attempted to form some sort of thought. It was useless, Tony realized after a moment and decided to take matters into his own hands.

It took just a few strokes for Stephen to finally let go and come all over Tony's fingers with a sharp cry, followed by a low moan of pleasure when Tony moved his hips to remind Stephen that someone here wasn't finished yet. 

The Cloak let go of Stephen's hands after some wordless command and he grabbed Tony's hands just before they could leave his waist. "Inside me," he demanded, just as Tony wanted to pull out to finish himself off. Stephen wasn't big on being fucked after having orgasmed himself but his tone made it clear that he didn't want to hear any protest. In answer Tony just held on to his hips a little bit more tightly, desperate to finish as quickly as possible. Not that it would have taken long anyway. The fantasy of fucking Stephen was enough to get him off on most days and the reality was a thousand times better.

There was a small sigh of disappointment when he finally slipped out of Stephen and carefully laid him out on the bed again. For a moment he resisted temptation but then he reached out and traced Stephen's opening with a fingertip, playing with the mixture of come and lube there. Stephen just sighed and spread his legs a little bit more to give him better access.

"So greedy." Tony grinned while caressing Stephen's hip with his other hand. He once again admired Stephen's back. "Up with you," he finally decided and lightly slapped Stephen's hip. "The shower's waiting."

"Don't wanna," Stephen mumbled, already half asleep. Truthfully, Tony wasn't much better off but he still had more brainpower left than Stephen.

"Too bad. You'll thank in me the morning."

"Fuck off."

"In the morning. I'm not cleaning you up now to just fuck you again ten minutes later."

"Ten minutes? Someone's very optimistic here."

Tony's grin became a laugh. "What can I say? You bring out my inner teenager." He let a hint of command slip into his voice. "Shower, Stephen. Now." 

In answer Stephen rolled to his side and held out his left hand. Tony always found it adorable and humbling at the same time when Stephen reached out and asked for help out of his own free will. He took the offered hand with the greatest of care and helped him up, ready to steady him when he inevitably stumbled.

Stephen had slipped away into the usual non-verbal zone he often inhabited after sex but he was aware enough to follow Tony's gentle instructions and by the time Tony had finished cleaning him up he was exhausted but smiling and looking at Tony with an adoring and calculating gaze.

_Probably deciding where and how to mark me_, Tony realized and shivered in happy anticipation. His reaction just made Stephen smile more.

He led Stephen back to bed and they ended up in their usual position - Tony on his back, with Stephen curled up on his right side and his head on Tony's shoulder, right arm flung over Tony's upper body. Tony was busy caressing whatever he could reach of Stephen's back and tracing the lines of the tattoos by memory alone while Stephen was already drifting again. _Wings_, Tony thought once again.

"Your chest." The softly spoken words barely disturbed the silence around them. Stephen must have felt his confusion. "I want to mark your chest. Hide away this." A trembling hand landed on Tony's chest, right above the arc reactor scar. "I don't want you to think about shrapnel and cold metal everytime you look at yourself." Stephen pushed himself up a little bit to reach the spot and pressed a kiss against it. "I want you to look into the mirror and think of me." He pulled back into his usual position, closed his eyes and was fast asleep before Tony could even _think_, let alone react in any way, shape or form.

"Yes," he whispered after a few minutes of stunned silence. He knew that he wouldn't be heard but he _had_ to say something. "Please." He once again thought about tattoos and broken wings. "Not broken, just damaged," he promised them both. He pressed a kiss against Stephen's hair and carefully entwined their fingers before closing his eyes. His last thought before falling asleep himself was of what design Stephen could possible put on him. 

He couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💞 My tumblr can be found [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/), if you want to scream with me about Tony and Stephen being deeply in love with each other. Really, that's all my blog is about.


End file.
